Галактика
|systems=180 миллиардов |arms=*Рукав Бакчоу *Рукав Дивис *Рукав Эттеру *Рукав Южный *Рукав Тингел |clusters=200 |satellites=*Спутник «Аурек» (Лабиринт Риши) *Спутник «Беш» (Огненный Кулак) *Спутник «Креш» *Спутник «Дорн» *Спутник «Эск» *Спутник «Форн» *Спутник «Грек» |size=120000 световых лет |hides= |routes=*Римманский торговый маршрут *Перлемианский торговый маршрут *Хайдианский путь *Кореллианский путь *Кореллианский торговый путь |regions=*Ядро *Центральные Миры *Колонии *Внутреннее Кольцо *Регион Экспансии *Среднее Кольцо *Внешнее Кольцо *Пространство хаттов *Рукав Тингел *Дикое пространство *Неизведанные Регионы |species=+20 миллионов }} Галактическая Республика, Галактическая Империя, Новая Республика и Галактический Альянс — всё это находилось в одной и той же галактике, которая так и называлась: 'Галактика'. Она была одной из миллиардов галактик, составлявших Вселенную. Судя по доступным картам, Галактика принадлежала к типу Sa. Согласно некоторым источникам, она имела в диаметре 120 000 световых лет или 37 000 парсеков (1 парсек = 3,258 светового года), и возраст её составлял 13 миллиардов лет. В центре Галактики находилась чёрная дыра. В самой Галактике имелось почти двести шаровых скоплений. Вокруг Галактики вращалось семь галактик-спутников. Однако большинство их было описано как имевшие древние, бедные металлом звёзды и не так много форм жизни. Существовало также гиперпространственное возмущение за пределами края Галактики, которое препятствовало существованию гиперпространственных маршрутов за пределами диска Галактики. Несмотря на это, гиперпространство позволило иметь внутри галактики огромную и разнообразную цивилизацию. В Галактике насчитывалось около 400 миллиардов звёзд, и около 180 млрд из них имели планеты, пригодные для существования живых организмов. На 10% из них существовала жизнь, а на каждой тысячной среди них появились существа, наделённые разумом (таких планет в общей сложности было около 20 миллионов). Существовало действительно 7,1 млрд обитаемых звёзд и 3,2 миллиарда обитаемых звёздных систем, с только 69 миллионами систем, отвечавших требованиям имперского представительства; лишь 1,75 млн планет считались полноправными членами. В общей сложности Галактика была населена примерно 100 квадриллионами различных форм жизни. История нская Звёздная карта]] Галактика сформировалась примерно к 5 000 000 000 ДБЯ. До начала летописания первым известным охватывавшим Галактику политическим образованием была Бесконечная Империя раката, образованная к 36 000 ДБЯ. Её существование прекратилось задолго до формирования так называемой «галактической цивилизации», к 25 200 ДБЯ . Ещё до этого живые существа, такие как колуми, направились в межзвёздное пространство и построили артефакты.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' Двумя старейшими известными артефактами были Пелгринский Оракул (ок. 2000000 ДБЯ) и станция «Балансир», которую создали таинственные небожители (также известные как целестийцы) (ок. 1000000 ДБЯ).Апокалипсис'' Галактика как официальное образование начала существование тысячелетия спустя, когда люди открыли гиперпространственные путешествия и вступили в контакт с инопланетными расами. Когда несколько миров и видов узнали друг о друге, они сформировали свободное содружество, принявшее общие законы и денежную единицу. Так, в 25 053 ДБЯ Галактическая Республика стала «официальной» формой правления в Галактике.A Guide to the Star Wars Universe Хатты и, уступавшая Республике по размерам Империя ситов перешли в оппозицию к Республике; в основе последнего противостояния была религия ― понимание Силы между светом и тьмой. Ситы терпели поражения и возрождались множество раз; этот круг продолжался даже после Юужань-вонгской войны. Также наряду с многочисленными конфликтами между джедаями, защитниками Галактики и приверженцами светлой стороны, и ситами существовали и другие не менее важные проблемы, возникшие задолго до появления ситов. C 11 965 ДБЯ по 10 966 ДБЯ происходили крестовые походы Пиус Деа, проводимые сектой Пиус Деа с антропоцентричными и милитаристскими склонностями. Секта установила контроль над правительством Республики и военными, развязала серию военных походов (34) и ввела инквизицию против соперничавших инородных сект, действовавшую на протяжении следующих столетий. Всё это способствовало межрасовой напряжённости между людьми Центральных Миров и инородцами Внешнего Кольца.The Essential Guide to Warfare Также произошло 17 Алсаканских конфликтов, гражданских войн между сторонниками глобализации (во главе с Корусантом) и независимости (во главе с Алсаканом); кроме того, решался спор, где быть столице. Эти войны продолжались с перерывами с 17 000 ДБЯ по 3017 ДБЯ, когда уже отгремели Великая гиперпространственная война, Великая война ситов, Мандалорские войны, Гражданская война джедаев и Великая галактическая война.The Essential Guide to Warfare thumb|left|250px|Карта Галактики Но ситы не дремали. Наконец, после тысячи лет скрытого существования после основного поражения, ситы смогли восстановить свою Империю под руководством Палпатина, распустив Республику и заменив её недолговечной Галактической Империей.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов Империя просуществовала два десятилетия, но после Галактической гражданской войны, в конце концов, была восстановлена Республика, преобразованная из альянса свободных планет. Несмотря на это, оставшиеся имперцы продолжали сопротивление новой власти более десяти лет, пока, наконец, не подписали мирный договор.Образ будущего Чуть позднее этого события раса из другой галактики, известная как юужань-вонги, начала вторжение в Галактику. Их вторжение опустошило большую часть Галактики, включая Корусант, от Белкадана до Бакуры. Эта война стала столкновением абсолютно различных технологий, рас, культур и верований, хотя в итоге интервенты потерпели поражение. Но цена этой победы была огромна — в этой войне погибло около 365 триллионов существ.Новый Орден джедаев (серия) После победы над юужань-вонгами в Галактике на протяжении века происходили смены форм правления, включая образование Галактического Альянса и восстановление Империи, правда, на этот раз не связанной с тёмной стороной. Новая Галактическая Империя была сформирована Новым Орденом ситов, которые узурпировали трон. После того как результирующая война между Осколком Галактического Альянса, Империей в изгнании и Империей Дарта Крайта была окончена, Галактический Альянс снова стал доминантным государством в Галактике.Звёздные войны: Наследие Астрография ]] Галактика делилась на несколько регионов, список которых приведён ниже. Регионы были отсортированы по степени удаления от центра Галактики. Каждый регион, в свою очередь, дробился на сектора, системы и планеты. Ядро В самом сердце Галактики было расположено Ядро ( ) (или Системы Ядра) - регион, который охватыватывал семь тысяч световых лет и содержал около 30 миллиардов звёзд. Входящие в него миры необычны: из-за гравитационного влияния большого числа звёзд огромной чёрной дыры в центре местное пространство и время в них частично искривлено, что в лучшем случае создаёт проблемы для путешествий через гиперпространство. Именно в Ядре на планете Тайтон зародился примерно в 36453 ДБЯ Орден дже'дайи, предшественники джедаев. Регион считался практически недоступным, пока Император Палпатин не нашёл несколько безопасных маршрутов. Область оставалась опорой Империи в течение почти двадцати лет после битвы при Эндоре. thumb|300px|Разнообразные регионы Галактики Центральные Миры Древний регион, граничащий с внешними территориями Ядра, Центральные Миры ( ), включали в себя одни из наиболее престижных, хорошо развитых, известных и густонаселённых планет Галактики. Галактическая Республика и впоследствии все галактические государства появились в Центральных Мирах и распространили своё влияние на всю Галактику. Во времена Республики, Империи и Альянса Корусант, главный центральный мир, был галактической столицей. Люди предположительно происходят из этого региона. Колонии Колонии ( ) — регион Галактики между Центральными Мирами и Внутренним Кольцом. Он был одной из первых областей, подвергшихся колонизации, здешние миры обычно густо населены и индустриально развиты. Во время своего господства Галактическая Империя активно применяла силу, чтобы подчинить Колонии, поэтому Новая Республика быстро получила поддержку в этом регионе. Внутреннее Кольцо изучает карту галактики на борту «Затмения».]] Внутреннее Кольцо ( ) — регион между Колониями и Регионом Экспансии. Изначально он назывался просто «Кольцо», так как веками считался самым удалённым пространством известной Галактики, но через сотни лет после Внутреннего Кольца было открыто Расширенное Кольцо (позднее переименованное в Регион Экспансии). Во время правления Палпатина Галактическая Империя безжалостно управляла Внутренним Кольцом. Но вместо сопротивления многие жители региона предпочли сбежать во Внешнее Кольцо. После битвы при Эндоре Империя, несмотря на свою непопулярность, сохраняла власть над регионом гораздо дольше, чем ожидалось; впоследствии многие возмущались медлительностью Новой Республики в освобождении региона. И даже после присоединения к Новой Республике многие миры открыто опасались, что правительство недостаточно сильно, чтобы удерживать власть. Их сомнения разрешились после возвращения Палпатина, когда Империя присоединила обратно большую часть Внутреннего Кольца. Регион Экспансии Регион Экспансии ( ) стал местом проведения эксперимента по корпоративному контролю над мирами. Мощные корпорации активно эксплуатировали планеты для собственной выгоды, добывая из них материалы, металлы и руды. Местное население угнеталось, пока корпорации высасывали все ресурсы из целых звёздных систем. В конце концов, народные волнения начали распространяться от системы к системе. Из-за постоянного давления со стороны жителей Галактическая Республика установила контроль над системами, ограничив или полностью отвергнув требования корпораций. Регион Экспансии оставался поставщиком сырья, однако природные ресурсы к Имперскому периоду оказались в большинстве случаев истощены. Среднее Кольцо С меньшим количеством природных ресурсов (и, как следствие, более низкой населённостью), чем у соседних регионов было Среднее Кольцо ( ) — регион, где жители были вынуждены прилагать огромные усилия ради всего, что имеют. Некоторые планеты создали впечатляющую экономику; в относительно неисследованных зонах, удалённых от основных торговых маршрутов, часто скрывались пираты. Внешнее Кольцо thumb|Схематический вид Галактики Внешнее Кольцо ( ) были последними хорошо освоенными территориями перед Диким Пространством и Неизведанными Регионами. Здесь было место рождения Ревана, и отсюда мандалорцы начали свои крестовые походы в надежде спровоцировать вступление Республики в войну. Во Внешнем Кольце были разбросаны уединённые миры и суровые, примитивные пограничные планеты. Благодаря удалённости от Центра, регион оказался домом для многих сторонников Альянса повстанцев. В своё время имперский гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин получил сложное задание — навести порядок во всём Внешнем Кольце. Рукав Тингел Рукав Тингел ( ) — рукав внешней спирали Галактики. В нём находился Корпоративный сектор, политическое образование, частично независимое от Галактической Республики и Галактической Империи. При Галактической Империи сектор расширился от нескольких сотен до тридцати тысяч систем. Дикое Пространство Дикое Пространство ( ) — граница галактического сообщества, отделяющая исследованные части Галактики от Неизведанных Регионов. Ближе к концу своего правления Палпатин предпринимал попытки исследовать этот регион более подробно. Дикое Пространство отличалось от Неизведанных Регионов тем, что часть этого региона исследована, хотя и не слишком подробно; Неизведанные Регионы, напротив, оставались загадкой. Неизведанные Регионы Название «Неизведанные Регионы» ( ) обычно относилось к большому неисследованному пространству (некоторые считали, что оно не лежало в плоскости Галактики) между Бакурой и Осколком Империи, где в большинстве хозяйничают чиссы. Неизведанные Регионы состояли из нескольких миллиардов звёзд, не входящих в 400 миллиардов, составляющих Галактику. Существовало лишь небольшое число надёжных гиперпространственных маршрутов. В понятие «Неизведанные Регионы» входят неисследованные области в плотных туманностях, шаровых скоплениях и галактического гало. Галактическая Империя запустила многие экспедиции, чтобы открыть и завоевать сектора Неизведанных Регионов. За внешним краем региона было гиперпространственное возмущение за пределами края галактики. Также существовали иные регионы Галактики, которые могли входить в один или несколько галактических регионов, таких как Колонии. Границами таких регионов были либо границы галактических регионов, либо крупные гиперпространственные маршруты. Эти регионы появлялись по мере исследования и заселения Галактики. Одним из самых известных таких регионов был Ломоть ( ), границами которого были Перлемианский торговый маршрут и Кореллианский путь. Транспортные маршруты thumb|300px|[[Генриетия Антиллес смотрит на голограмму Галактики с её основными торговыми путями]] Эти маршруты исследовались и открывались различными космонавтами, известными как исследователи гиперпространства. К ним относились, например, Аитро Курнахт, Джори и Гэв Дарагоны. За проведение кораблей по гиперпространственным маршрутам отвечали дроиды-астромеханики. Сверхмаршруты Эти маршруты являлись крупнейшими и позволяли космонавтам пересечь Галактику за гораздо более короткое время *Римманский торговый маршрут *Перлемианский торговый маршрут *Хайдианский путь *Кореллианский путь *Кореллианский торговый путь Дополнительные маршруты *Дуга Кесселя *Исонский торговый коридор *Немадийский коридор *Маршрут корабельного мастера * И иные Государство и политика На протяжении тысячелетий в Галактике действовали разнообразные государства, а самым ранним всегалактическим образованием стала Бесконечная империя. Остальные важные державы Галактики представлены ниже: * Галактическая Империя * Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта * Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов * Империя вагаари * Империя Руки * Империя ситов * Империя ситов (Гражданская война джедаев) * Империя ситов (после Великой гиперпространственной войны) * Империя сси-рууви * Империя Фела * Конфедерация независимых систем * Конфедерация * Корпоративный сектор * Мандат Крона * Осколок Империи * Пространство ботанов * Пространство хаттов * Сектор Джувекс * Сектор Сенекс * Скопление Тион * Тионская Гегемония * Хейпский консорциум * Чисский Доминион * Централия * Юужань-вонгская империя Экономика Экономика Галактики отличалась сложностью и разнообразием. Основной денежной единицей Галактической Республики и её правопреемников являлся кредит (Cr, Кр), равный 10 децикредам (дКр). Расы и виды На 10% планет Галактики существовала жизнь, но только на одной из тысячи таких планет её развитие достигло стадии, характеризующейся появлением разумных существ. Подобных видов насчитывалось около 20 миллионов. В классической истории доминирующей расой были люди. Предположительно ведущие своё происхождение из Центральных Миров, люди сформировали основные государства Галактики. Представителей иных рас (например, тви'леков, хаттов, мон-каламари) обычно называют просто «инородцами». Инородцы также подразделялись на гуманоидов и негуманоидов. Дроиды, по понятным причинам не считавшиеся отдельной расой, играли заметную роль в сообществе, помогая сосуществованию видов. На Набу высокоинтеллектуальные дроиды считались равными разумным существам. Внегалактические связи Считалось, что некогда в прошлом неустановленным образом и с неустановленными целями Галактику посещали и вступали в контакт с местными расами внегалактические пришельцы (расы, пришедшие из других галактик). Внегалактические путешествия были трудны из-за гиперпространственного возмущения за пределами края галактики, которые препятствовали существованию гиперпространственных маршрутов далеко за пределами диска галактики. Однако, ко времени Войн клонов были установлены контакты с двумя малыми галактиками, вращающимися вокруг Галактики: Лабиринтом Риши и Огненным Кулаком. Межгалактический банковский клан распространил своё влияние на эти галактики-спутники. В Галактике существовало Внегалактическое общество, организация, которая занималась поиском жизненных форм за пределами Галактики и имела множество станций на краю Галактики. В последние дни Республики, согласно Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241, сенатор Греблипс, лидер планеты Бродо Агоси, снарядил экспедицию в другую галактику, но все сведения о её исходе остаются неизвестными. Наиболее известными внегалактическими расами были абоминор, силентиум, ква, хазраки и, конечно же, интервенты юужань-вонги, сумевшие почти уничтожить галактическую цивилизацию, только что оправившуюся после Галактической Гражданской войны. Языки Всеобщим языком Галактики стал человеческий, который преобразовался в Основной галактический язык. Он происходил от разговорного человеческого языка и включал частичные заимствования нескольких древних человеческих языков, вроде древнекореллианского. Поскольку люди доминировали в Галактике, Основной язык принят многими инопланетными расами. Вторым общепринятым языком был язык хаттов, распространившийся благодаря криминальной и финансовой активности хаттов. Этот язык был принят расами, близко сотрудничающими с хаттами на протяжении веков, например, родианцами. Дроиды имели возможность запоминать миллионы форм общения и, основываясь на них, понимать и использовать ещё большее число языков. Выступая в роли переводчиков, протокольные дроиды крайне полезны в межрасовых контактах. За кулисами » на фоне объекта, который может быть «Далёкой-далёкой галактикой».]] Расположение Среди фанатов Галактику обычно называют «Галактика Звёздных войн» или «Далёкая-далёкая галактика» (англ. the Star Wars Galaxy, the Galaxy far, far away или сокращённо GFFA). Название «Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов» (англ. The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances) на самом деле появилось как расшифровка сокращения GFFA. Цивилизация Галактики принадлежит к типу 3 по шкале Кардашева (земная цивилизация по ней относится к типу 0,72). Эта шкала учитывает консолидированность сообщества, политическую унификацию (несмотря на некоторый сепаратизм) и интеграцию миров вопреки расстоянию между ними (благодаря эффективному транспорту). Ничего не связывает «Далёкую-далёкую галактику» с нашим Млечным Путём, за исключением что люди развились в обеих, но это совпадение никогда не означало ничего кроме независимых эволюционных процессов. Однако, если предположить пересечения между «Звёздными войнами» и фильмом E.T. (Инопланетянин) базируется на упоминании Бродо Агоси и их внегалактической экспедиции, то можно сделать вывод, что лидер Бродо Агоси, сенатор Греблипс, действительно снарядил экспедицию в другую галактику. Это может быть наша галактика, что объясняло бы события фильма «Инопланетянин». Фильм указывает, что инопланетянин. находился в 3 миллионах световых лет от дома. Наша галактика в диаметре всего 100000 световых лет, а ближайшая её соседка, галактика Андромеды, располагается в 2,5 миллиона световых лет, так что родная планета E.T. так далеко, что должна находиться в другой галактике. Возможно, это и есть галактика «Звёздных войн». Родная галактика инопланетянина следовательно являлась частью местной группы и сверхскопления Девы примерно на расстоянии мегапарсек от нас. Однако это означает, что родная галактика инопланетянина (и, возможно, галактика «Звёздных войн») не будут во вселенском масштабе «Далёкой-далёкой галактикой», но будут одной из примерно 40 галактик, которые являются нашими «соседями». В любом случае вымышленная галактика «Звёздных войн» (по крайней мере теоретически) — на одной плоскости существования как и наша, как, возможно, это конечное расстояние «далёкой-далёкой» от Млечного Пути. Однако, Андромеда является одной из немногих галактик, движущихся к Млечному Пути, из-за гравитационного притяжения между двумя галактиками, преодолевая расстояние в космосе. Поскольку сага «Звёздные войны» происходила «давным-давно», можно предположить, что экспедиция Бродо Агоси покинула Андромеду, когда две галактики были на расстоянии ближе к 3 миллионам световых лет. Кандидатом, который в настоящее время ближе к этому расстоянию от Млечного пути, является Галактика Треугольника, однако она только оценивается в 50000 световых лет в диаметре. Также возможно, что это Галактика Вертушка, которая расположена в 25 миллионах световых лет от нашнй, однако имеет 170000 световых лет в поперечнике, а не 120000 световых лет, упомянутых в каноне. Спор об Эпизоде V В конце фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» показан небнсный объект, который многими фанатами считается Галактикой, видимой с расстояния в сотни тысяч световых лет. Другие замечают, что он вращается слишком быстро, чтобы быть галактикой. Некоторые источники утверждают, что флот повстанцев некоторое время скрывался за пределами галактического диска, к чему и относится указанная сцена. Согласно рассказу «Из возможных вариантов будущего: история Зукусса и 4-LOM» из «Баек охотников за головами» 1996 года, объект в фильме это Галактика, и флот повстанцев отправился к точке в пространстве достаточно удалённой от галактической плоскости.Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM Эта точка не была вне плоскости галактического сама по себе, а скорее выше галактической плоскости. Начиная с выпуска «Баек охотников за головами», существовали несоответствия в идентификации объекта. «The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook», впервые выпущенный в 1997 году, идентифицирует объект как вращающееся звёздообразование. К 2002 году DVD-диск ''Episode II'' DVD-ROM Exclusive Content утверждал, что что скопление, известное как Лабиринт Риши, может быть тем самым ярким объектом, которым любуются Люк и Лея в конце фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». В 2003 году Лиланд Чи подтвердил, что объект в V эпизоде был действительно Галактикой «Звёздных войн».Leland Chee on the Star Wars Message Boards Режиссёр, Ирвин Кершнер, называл объект просто «галактикой» в аудио-комментарии DVD-релиза 2004 года. В «Атаке клонов» карта галактики показана вместе с двумя меньшими галактиками-спутниками у внешней границы. Одна из них названа Лабиринт Риши. Возможно, то место, куда летит «Тысячелетний сокол», и есть какая-то из этих галактик. Но в любом случае повстанцы были где-то за пределами основного галактического диска. Существует также версия, что данный объект является зарождающейся звездой или некой туманностью. В качестве доказательства того, что это не галактика, упоминается видимая скорость вращения, поскольку физически невозможно, чтобы что-то подобного размера вращалось так быстро. Наконец, некоторые источники упоминают о «спиральной туманности», вроде бы существующей в Галактике. Географические параллели Можно провести параллели между географиями Галактики «Звёздных войн» и Земли в физическом и транспортном значении. Регионы подобны континентам, сверхсектора - крупным странам, сектора - странам обычных размеров, системы - штатам, областям, планеты и спутники - городам и посёлкам. Длинные галактические рукава можно было сравнить с крупными полуостровами мира, а небольшие галактические рукава с незначительными полуостровами. Карликовые галактики-спутники можно сравнить с лунами. Космос между системами является океаном, в котором астероиды, как камнями в неглубоких морях или айсбергами; туманности подобны штормовым облакам, а чёрные дыры - водоворотам. Всё, что пришло из-за пределов галактики, как юужань-вонги, является внеземными телами, а другие галактики являются другими планетами. Отсутствие межгалактические путешествия схоже с отсутствием у нас межзвёздных путешествий. Безымянная галактика До настоящего момента серьёзных попыток дать Галактике официальное имя не было. По традиции она обычно именуется как Галактика «Звёздных войн». Согласно «Иллюстрированному Атласу» нагаи из Огненного Кулака называли основную Галактику «''Небесная Река''», что является единственным официальным материалом, откуда пришло название галактики «Звёздных войн». Однако мы не знаем так или иначе галактическое сообщество называет собственную родную галактику, как мы называем нашу галактику «Млечным Путём». История публикуемых карт В нескольких публикациях содержались «карты» галактики, хотя они являются в лучшем случае двухмерной проекцией трёхмерной галактики. Некоторые справочники ролевых игр содержат подробные карты регионов и секторов. В выборе главы Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1995 год) было первое появление того, что можно считать картой галактики, общей галактической формы, на которой выделено предполагаемое местоположение следующих миссий. Однако, они не соответствуют каноническим координатам указанных мест (например, при выборе Большого Джавина ошибочно указывается Галактическое Ядро). В компьютерной игре 1998 года 'Star Wars: Rebellion'' использовался интерфейс карты галактики, разделённый на 20 секторов и 200 систем; однако эти местоположения предоставлялись только в качестве игрового механизма и позже опровергались официальными источниками.[http://starwarsatlas.uw.hu/rebellion2.htm List of Rebellion sectors and planets and their correctness] by Modi Ранние карты всей галактики сопровождали романы в серии Новый Орден джедаев, где было указано местонахождение некоторых систем. Известные цветовые карты были опубликованы в некоторых выпусках «The Official Star Wars Fact File» (1, 56, 139); плакат был показан в выпуске журнала Star Wars Insider 65 (2003) и «The New Essential Chronology» (2005), в котором имелась карта галактики и её наиболее важные системы. Недавно выпущенный «Иллюстрированный Атлас» содержит многочисленные карты различных областей Галактики, а также полную галактическую карту. Файл:Galaxy.png|Карта Галактики из игры Star Wars: Empire at War Image:Modimapgalaxy1.jpg|Неофициальная карта галактики, составленная Modi. Файл:GalaxymapEC.jpg|Карта Галактики из романов серии «Новый Орден джедаев» Файл:Galaxymap3.JPG|Карта Галактики Файл:Starwarsgalaxy.jpg|Карта Галактики из журнала «Insider» Файл:TF-map.jpg|«Карта» галактики в TIE Fighter. Выделенная площадь предположительно знаменует Большой Джавин, где проходят следующие кампании. Появления Далёкая-далёкая галактика присутствует абсолютно в любом произведении по вселенной «Звёздных войн». Здесь же перечислены только те произведения, где Галактику можно увидеть целиком, либо где её упоминание имеет важное значение. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''SЗвёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Апокалипсис'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' Источники The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/probe_the_galaxy.jpg|cardname=Probe the Galaxy}} *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *[http://images.darkhorse.com/darkhorse/downloads/desktops/swgalaxymap/swgalaxymap_lg.jpg Star Wars: The Galaxy] - An official map from Dark Horse Comics *Все карты романов серии «Новый Орден джедаев» *''Star Wars Gamer'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' }} Примечания и ссылки Смотри также * Иное пространство * Юужань-вонгская галактика * Список планет Внешние ссылки * Star Wars Atlas * Galaxy navigator and maps * Main galaxy map from above site * Dark Horse Star Wars Galaxy Map * Star Wars Galaxy Maps — A Leland Chee blog *Galaxy Map Discussion — Official thread at StarWars.com *Map of the galaxy far, far away.... Downloadable, text searchable pdf file based on Modi's work and nav-computer.com * Галактика «Звёздных войн» на сайте jcouncil.net * Галактика «Звёздных войн» на сайте Star Wars: Outer Rim * Карты галактики на сайте «Звёздные войны - Расширенная вселенная» * Интерактивная карта галактики для игры «[[Star Wars: The Old Republic]»] Категория:Регионы Категория:Локации Категория:галактики